RevolutionTale
by ItsIdealism
Summary: The war has NOT ended, and it humans against monsters. What'll happen? Where does Frisks' heart and soul lie?
1. Chapter 1

**RevolutionTale**

 _Mt. Ebott, 201X._

 _Many years ago, there started a war between humans and monsters._

 _And to this day, that war continues to rage on, causing problems and destruction on both sides._

 _A draft was created to create soldiers to fight in this battle._

 _The draft is anyone 17+ is to come and aid the cause. Resisting means the death of you and your family._ _**Resistance is futile**_.

Chapter 1 _**"Drawn from the darkness into an emptiness"**_

The war was costing more and more as it advanced, along with the developing weapons being used. It had ruined the economy and caused mass poverty within the human world. People were scavenging and murdering and doing many unspeakable crimes. One instance was when a man broke into a home of a family of four, a mother, father, and their two children. They were an older couple, and they looked like they were the perfect family. This was not the truth. He was a pervert, she mas a druggie. The son was never home, and the daughter was the target of everything. It was a typical day, her mother was in her room doing god knows what, her dad was petting her hair, and her brother was in his room blaring music. "Frisk... You are such a good girl... Anyone ever told you that baby?" he said. She was far past being disgusted now. She'd been through so much. It wasn't fair. But that day, that 'normal' day, things changed. Who though a burglar would be her savior?

When the front door slammed open, it evoked confusion from Frisk. "*This is new..." She said. Not many new things happened in her life. It was usually all the same. A tall man walked in the door, looking like he owned the place. "Give me all your money, and nobody gets hurt." he said, pulling out a butcher knife. Frisk hadn't ever imagined dying. At that moment she wondered, (If i'm dead... he can't touch me anymore right? Mother won't take my money anymore? Maybe...) but she threw the thought from her head. Dying was not the answer. She only needed to hold on for 13 more months, and then she would be 18. One more and she will be 17. (I need to stay determined), she thought. But then she realized there was a gun pointed right at her face. Determination might not be enough in this situation. "*W-we don't have any money..." she managed to stammer quietly. She was not lying. Her mother had taken it all for drugs. "Well, is there anything of value that you have?" he said, starting to get frustrated. "Y-YES WE HAVE A VERY EXPENSIVE COLLECTION OF JEWELRY GIVEN TO US BY HER GRANDMOTHER!" Frisks' father exclaimed. The jewelry had been left to Frisk by her late grandmother, who was killed in a bombing by monsters, and it was all priceless. Frisk couldn't help but gasp. "*P-p-please no... That is all I have left of her..." she stammered out. The man didn't seem to appreciate her unwillingness to cooperate, so he rammed the knife into her shoulder. Frisk let out a yelp, falling to the floor. "Where is the fucking jewelry?" he questioned her father, pointing the gun at his forehead. "I-I-IT'S THIS WAY!" the coward claimed. The last thing Frisk saw was her coward of a father leading the man to her room.

"*Wh..." Frisks' voice died in her throat. She was alive, barely. What had happened? She tried to clear her head, tried to figure out why she was on the floor. Then she remembered. She jumped up, ignoring the pain that came from jostling her shoulder, and ran to her room. "Where- Where is it?" she was furiously looking through everything for the box. When she found it, it had something red all over it. Ignoring this, she opened it and her heart sank. All that remained was her grandmothers' ring that she got when she got married. Frisk had hidden it in a small hidden part of the box, out of fear of her mother finding it. She felt her hope rise slightly at the sight of the ring. She shoved the ring into her pocket and walked out of her room. It was quiet, which usually it wasn't. She slowly made her way to her brother's room, surprised to not hear the music blaring from his speakers like usual. Wasn't he home? Did he escape when he heard the door slam open? As she got to the door, all that greeted her was silence. She dared open the door, and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

RevolutionTale

Mt. Ebott, 201X.

Many years ago, there started a war between humans and monsters.

And to this day, that war continues to rage on, causing problems and destruction on both sides.

A draft was created to create soldiers to fight in this battle.

The draft is anyone 17+ is to come and aid the cause. Resisting means the death of you and your family. Resistance is futile.

Chapter 2 "The long awaited escape"

As Frisk opened the door, she did not know what she thought she would find. What did greet her was a horrific sight. Blood spattered the walls and floor. As she searched for the source she felt her throat constrict. There he was, lying on his bed. It didn't look like he put up much of a fight. His strength was probably far too inferior. Frisk quietly walked over to him and gently covered him with the now red-stained blanket. She walked out of the room her fear growing by the minute. Walking slowly to her mothers' room, she felt her stomach lurch. There was an awful smell coming from her room. Frisk had noticed it faintly in her brother's room, but it didn't quite the door creaked open, Frisk saw what remained of her mother. It was not a pretty sight.  
Sitting on her mother's dresser was a note. Frisk picked up the note and read it. It said "Forgive me, my family. I hired that man to come and take care of you all. I shall atone for my sins at The Bridge." Frisk knew that he wasn't coming back. This was the state of thing in the human world. People were in a mass panic and all craziness had broken lose. 'The Bridge' was a famous wooden bridge over a fast moving stream. It used to be the popular spot for lovely walks and enjoyment. But now the stream is littered with bodies. As Frisk walked outside, she realized this was her escape. She was free. At 16. "*Wh-where will I go?" she suddenly felt her anxiety climbing in her chest. At 16 and 11 months, Frisk was now homeless.

Current day, 7 months later. It was a tough like on the streets. Worse that she could have ever imagined. Frisk was slowly creeping up to the vendor on the street. Living on the streets, it was a must to learn stealth and thievery. Frisk felt bad about stealing, it just ruins someone else's day. And Frisk did not enjoy being unkind. As she sneak up onto him, he turned around. Frisk made a startled gasp before the man came over to her. "Hey there little girl, you hungry?" he said, sounding sincere. This was the nicest she had been treated in her time on the streets. As she stepped forward, he suddenly kicked, and he threw her to the ground. "Hahaha, look at that face." he said as he grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up off the ground. "*Ughnn..." Frisk managed. She felt her fear grow as people in all black were walking down the street. The man followed her gaze. "Ohh. So that's how it is huh? You runnin from the draft?" and then, this terrible man yelled, "HEY I GOT A KID HERE RUNNIN FROM THE DRAFT!" Frisk wasn't mad. He probably needed the money you get from turning a runner in. This was hard times for everyone. As the officials walked up, the man started to yell about his reward. The female official reached into her jacket. And shot him point blank. Frisks' face turned into a look of pure terror. She did not know what was going to happen to her now. She was the property of the army now.


	3. Chapter 3

RevolutionTale

Warning! This Fic has violence, murder, things that could be triggering, and undertale ships you may not like (hehe). But this is going to be very serious and graphic. You have been warned.

Mt. Ebott, 201X

Many years ago, there started a war between humans and monsters.

And to this day, that war continues to rage on, causing problems and destruction on both sides.

A draft was created to create soldiers to fight in this battle.

The draft is anyone 17+ is to come and aid the cause. Resisting means the death of you and your family. Resistance is futile.

Chapter 3, "What will become?"

At 18, Frisk knew that she couldn't have avoided the draft much longer. They needed all the soldiers they could get, and she was free game. She was almost glad that douche had caught her. Almost. Coming by food had been rough and she felt death knocking at her door. It had been tough. But going to fight in the war against monsters meant near certain death. The humans had magic and weapons, but sometimes that ain't totally enough. There were some monsters who were skilled. Their magic couldn't compare but they showed their strength in other ways. Powerful ways. Their leader, the most powerful of all, has appeared in every battle so far. Even we street rats have heard the stories. As she was drug away by the officers who caught her, she squirmed. She didn't really expect to get away but Frisk wanted to hold on to her shred of dignity left. Frisks' chest felt slightly lighter.

Frisk looked at the ones dragging her. A man and a woman flank her sides. The man was tall and burly, with a jagged scar running along the middle of his face. The woman was a wiry young girl, no older than Frisk herself. The man was really the one doing all of the heavy lifting. Not that she was all that heavy though. Frisk glanced at the passing surroundings. All she saw was desperate people and desperate times. When they reached their destination, Fisk couldn't help but stare. It was such a large building. It was one of the tree main babies of the humans. She knew this because she usually overhears sentries that go for breaks near where she was squatting. The officers shirked her to her feet and shoved her inside.

"*Wow…" Frisk said. Her voice was too raspy to be understandable. It was because she didn't really have anyone to talk to out on the streets. "Ahem." a female voice sounded. A pristine woman sat at the desk in the centre of the room. "Please go through that door on your right for your physical." she said quite rudely. Frisk swallowed roughly and nodded, managing to limp her way towards the door. When she went through there was a man in a clean white outfit, who came to her and gently guided her to a chair. The physical dragged on for a while, Frisk nodding or shaking her head to ask questions. Frisk began to hear words like "Dirty" or "Broken". She didn't know what any of this meant, but she was beginning to feel tired. She hadn't gotten a full nights' sleep in months. "Well somehow or another it seems you are healthy enough." the man muttered, more to himself than to her. But Frisk felt her chest tighten. The dreaded words she felt coming were too much. He turned to her with a smile. "Welcome to the military new recruit". 


End file.
